


My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️之虫铁🚗🔞

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️之虫铁🚗🔞

“你一定不会相信，第一眼看到你赤裸上身的时候，我就想这样对它们了。”天使笑眯了眼，“你粉嫩娇小的这一对太可爱了！”  
   男人眼看着甜蜜蜜的小舌小心地点上了胸前的小粉红，颤巍巍地拨弄，用那漂亮的唇含吮，和正紧抓手腕留下红色痕迹让他疼痛的有力手指形成鲜明对比。  
   “ Oh，Shit！”男人才不会承认自己被天使堕入情网染上色气逼起了反应，他闭上眼睛不想看本应被压在身下疼爱的小东西探索自己的身体，心底涌上一阵无力。  
爱人拥有压倒性的力量，怎么破⋯在线等⋯太急了🤣🤣🤣  
  “我爱你，Mr.Stark⋯爱你已经成为我的本命⋯没有任何理由和⋯机会可以阻止⋯没有任何关系⋯可以替代⋯没有任何人和事⋯可以超越⋯爱你⋯”  
   断断续续的吻伴着喋喋不休的表决心落在男人身上，尤其是一道道伤疤都被重点照顾，看他不吻遍全身誓不罢休的样子就知道绝对是真爱。  
“你的爱又会持续多久呢？”男人小声嘲讽因他的话而内心蠢动的自己。  
新晋的青年五感灵敏，他几乎是爬回男人面前，“与您的生命等长，先生。”  
男人没想到会是这样的回答。  
“所以您一定要保护好自己哦！”  
被隐藏起来的半句他知道男人不会想听一一除非为保护你失去生命，否则我会一直陪你。  
你在，所以我在。  
男人没做声。他怎么会猜不到水晶一样透明的天使想隐藏的秘密呢？  
就算不用嘴，那双会说话的眼睛也早就出卖了他。在他面前，他哪有什么秘密呢？  
“嘶～～”男人关键部位被牙齿刷过，他觉得自己今天很难全身而退了。“Mr.Parker，你是想废了我吗？”  
“l⋯I ‘am sorry!”一直紧握着男人手腕的力量离去了。  
“别让我再听见那句话！”男人胸口揪痛，他用枕头盖住自己的头，默默呼唤Friday给小朋友补个课。  
Friday从播放音乐模式切换为性教育视频，简明扼要地剪辑切换教会了天使堕落技术。甚至体贴地让Dummy送来了润滑剂和避孕套。  
脸红心跳的Peter手忙脚乱地费了半天的劲终于把自己给弄进了他准老公的身体，他真有种we were two，Now we are one的体会。  
而那个睡遍各色美人的男人一直枕头蒙头，身体却出奇的配合。  
蜘蛛侠过人的体力和耐力在第一次秒泄后终于显示出了威力。  
枕头下的牙关本来一直是紧咬着的，在被碰到敏感点后哼哼唧唧地扭动了两下腰臀，这给了憋着一口气的蜘蛛侠以鼓励。他试验性地继续撞击，听到男人发出断续的喘息声，知道自己做对了，开始重重地让自己碾轧过那里。  
男人的呼吸急遽起伏，艳丽的惊叫点燃了年轻人胸口的火焰，他拉开男人的脚踝，让自己更贴近他，更深地进入他，想听他低沉好听的声音。  
说不上呻吟还是媚丽的喘息回荡在Peter耳畔，这一刻他真真切切地感觉自己成为了男人。  
他迫不及待地在男人身上留下自己的印记，像雄性动物巡视自己的领地，要他整个染上自己的味道。  
渐入佳境的小男人终于在一阵快而深的侵入把他准老公送上了高潮。乳白的液体打湿了彼此的小腹，抽搐的内壁夹紧了进入的器官，让他头皮发麻。  
Peter没有放松，控制自己的频率，开始享受人生第一次悠长的和谐体验。  
男人的喘息已经无意识地带了哭腔。高潮之上被连续大幅磨擦，他颤抖得厉害，时不时会暗哑地叫出声来。  
枕头被小男人抽走，男人用手背挡住自己的脸，他接受不了在他面前表露出这么淫荡的模样。尽管在下一次撞击时，他仍然无视绷紧的神经叫了出来。  
拼命夹住劲瘦腰肢的大腿战栗着，止不住的高潮伴着痉挛迭起，他已经控制不住声音和眼泪恣意挥洒，被新晋的男人抓住胳膊亲吻时，对方伸入口腔的舌都能让他酥麻兴奋，他甚至觉得自己要承受不住过多的快感要死掉了。  
冷不防被翻身摆成只有腰部提在对方手里的Tony将头深埋在床单上，咬着床单阻止无意识的浪叫，他完全没想到天使越战越勇，从背后贯穿的深度更甚于之前，他纠住床单的手指都要失力了。身体随着小男人那双手所到之处敏感地想留住它，但更多的肌肤在期盼被抚摸临幸，在激情连着撞击的动作中，男人渐渐失神，而他不知道自己将用破碎的沙哑嗓音叫满一整夜。  
而他终于失去意识后，他的小男人帮他清理完身体，上了市政厅的官网下载并填写了结婚申请表打印出来，才心满意足地上床搂着他睡去了。


End file.
